The Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development was created by the Board of Trustees of Duke University in 1957. Currently the Center supports and coordinates the activities of more than 50 research investigators and teachers. Support and coordination are provided by a common administration structure, facilities, and services. Specifically, the core components of the Center for which support is requested include: (1) administration; (2) computing and statistical services; (3) subject recruitment and maintenance; and (4) electronic engineering services.